Secret Admirer
by Momoko1030
Summary: A box of chocolates. A curious Buttercup. Who exactly is her secret admirer? *super long one-shot for Butchercup* Hope like it!


**Hey! Hey! I'm back from the dead! This is a super duper long one shot for my friend, butchercup whose an amazingly good writer. So the theme was Chocolate so I thought of Secret Admirers. Hope you like it!**

* * *

A late afternoon, the sky painted with soft orange and pink hues as the sun set for another day. Buttercup sat atop of a building looking out into the sunset as her mid-neck length, midnight black hair danced in the wind.

She sighed, happily. She liked being alone on the building, watching the sunset. It calmed her, made her feel at peace in the world but she knew that this aloneness wouldn't last for long. It never did.

"Hey flower."

Buttercup smiled to herself. Right on cue.

"Hey Mr. Ego." She greeted as Butch took a seat next to her. He smiled at the nickname and looked at the sunset Buttercup was admiring so much.

"So what's up?"

"A lot of things. The birds, clouds, the sky."

"Har. Har. You're hilarious, you know that?"

Buttercup smiled, "So I've been told. Nothing's really up. What about you?"

Butch looked up at the sky, "Life. It's been kinda boring lately."

The black-haired girl sighed and laid on her back, "I know what you mean. It's slow in Townsville."

"Yeah. I guess you guys scared the villains off. You especially. I mean who would be scared of that face?" The green ruff made a face to show his disgust.

Buttercup sat up and shoved Butch so hard he almost fell of the building, "Shut up. Like you have room to talk."

Butch looked at her in mock shock, "Excuse me, Ms. Utonium but I'm sure that every girl in this town would disagree with that. I am the hottest guy in the town."

She laughed, "Not every girl."

"Every girl that has a brain. So you don't count."

"I have a bigger brain than yours which is what? Smaller than an atom?"

"But that's why you love you me so much."

"Keep telling yourself that." Buttercup smiled and turned back to the sun which was nearly halfway gone. Butch smirked then looked on with her.

After a moment of silence, Butch spoke up again.

"Hey, Buttercup."

"Yeah?"

"What do girls like?"

Buttercup's eyes widen a bit. She was taken back by this sudden question. She looked at Butch to make sure he was serious. He was looking out at the horizon, not meeting her emerald eyes. By the look on her face, she knew it was a genuine question.

"What kind of question is that?"

Butch turned to face her, "Just a question." He looked away once more before continuing. "I kinda like this girl and I wanna get her something but I'm not sure what."

Buttercup felt herself cringe at the mention of Butch liking a girl. It upset her but she ignored it.

"Well, get her something she'll like." Buttercup answered, plain and simple.

Butch frowned, "But what?"

"I don't know. It's getting late. I got to go." Buttercup stood up.

"What? But you still haven't told me what I should get her."

"Look, Butch. I don't know this girl so I don't know what she would like. Sorry but I got to go. Catch you later." Buttercup started to fly away before Butch caught her hand. For some reason, she felt her heart skip a beat. She looked back at her dark haired best friend. His forest green eyes looked at her pleading. She sighed.

"Chocolate. Almost every girl I know loves chocolate. Bye." Buttercup flew without another word. Butch watched the light green tail light disappear into the distance. He was both confused and upset by Buttercup leaving so hastily but he was also happy for her answer.

"Chocolate." He smiled to himself and flew towards the food store.

Buttercup flew aimlessly around town. She wanted to be anywhere but near Butch right now and his crush.

She shook her head. Why was she getting so worked up about Butch having a crush? Guys have crushes. It's normal.

_Maybe it isn't the actually crush but who the crush is for._

Buttercup growled. This was stupid. She didn't like Butch so why would she be upset over something like this? Butch is just a friend to her anyway.

_A friend that you like._

Buttercup cursed her conscious for thinking that, "No. He's just a friend."

_I'm sure he's more than that._

"You would think that."

_You like him._

"No I don't."

_Then why do I like him?_

"What does that have to do with me?"

_I'm you._

She stopped for a moment, "No. No. No. No. Shut up. I don't like him! Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Buttercup, who are you talking to?!"

The green puff looked up to find her light auburn haired sister peaking out through the window, looking very confused and frustrated.

She realized she had flown home, was on her front lawn and she was talking to herself.

"N-no one. I'm just- It's nothing." Buttercup sighed. How stupid was she to be talking to herself. Out loud.

Blossom raised an eyebrow but didn't go further into the matter, "Just come in. Dinner's almost ready."

"Yeah, okay. I'm coming."

Blossom's head disappeared in the house. With one last looked at the setting sun, Buttercup went into her house.

~Next Day~

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bubbles flew into her sisters' room at top speed, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Buttercup jumped out of bed, landing on the floor, "Ow. What the hell, Bubbles?! Where's the fire?!"

Her pigtailed sister bounced up and down, unable to contain her excitement. Blossom walked into the room, her hair dripping with water and wearing a pink bathrobe.

"Bubbles, the whole neighborhood could have heard that. I think you destroyed my eardrums." Blossom said, drying her hair with her towel. "What's all the commotion?"

"You will not believe what happened! So I woke up and Buttercup was still in bed and Blossom had already taken the shower. I went downstairs to check on Professor but then I heard a knock. I went to get the door thinking who would be at the door this early. I opened the door and I saw absolutely no one. I thought it was some stupid joke until I looked down and saw this!" Bubbles held out a heart shaped box of chocolates with a small yellow flower taped to the front.

"So what? Another gift from Boomer?" Buttercup asked, not really interested in her sister's morning adventures.

"No! Boomer gives me gifts in person. He's such a sweetheart but that's not the point. Look at the flower!"

Blossom leaned forward to inspect it. Her eyes widen as realization swept over her.

"It's a-"

"Buttercup! A yellow Buttercup!" Bubbles squealed happily.

"What?" Buttercup jumped off the floor and grabbed the box from Bubbles. "W-what's that suppose to mean?"

Bubbles smiled for ear to ear, "Isn't it obvious?! It's for you! And there's no name so that means-"

"Buttercup, you have a secret admirer." Blossom smiled, clasping her hands together. "This is so exciting!"

Buttercup stared at the box for a moment, speechless. She shook her head.

"This is some kind of joke. I don't have a secret admirer." She gave the box back to a disappointed Bubbles.

"W-what? How could you say that?! The proof is right here! I doubt anyone would play a joke on you like this!" She protested.

"But who would want to be my secret admirer?!" Buttercup asked, still not convinced.

"Buttercup, are you blind? I can name ten people right now who have a crush on you!" Blossom held up her fingers as she listed the names. "Justin, Brian, Mark, Johnny, Josh, Zack, Mitch."

Buttercup cringed at the mention of her other best friend. She knew about his crush but she always wanted to be nothing more than best friends. He was more of a brother to her, anyways.

Blossom continued, "Max, Will, and..." Blossom trailed off. She knew she was missing someone but who?

"That's nine." Buttercup crosses her arms.

"Well that's not the point. That's still a lot of guys who would want to go out with you."

Bubbles snapped her fingers, "Oh! I got it! Butch!"

"What?" Blossom and Buttercup said in unison.

"That's the tenth person!" Bubbles giggled.

"Oh yeah!" Blossom smiled as Buttercup's face flushed with red.

"W-what?! Butch doesn't like me!" She agrued. "We're just friends!"

"Oh no. It's pretty obvious he does." Blossom gave her a sly smile.

"One, You've been hanging out with Brick too much and two, no he doesn't. He has a crush."

"Well unless he said it was someone else, then you never know. It could be you." Bubbles smiled. "Besides-"

"We know you like him too!" Bubbles and Blossom said in unison, laughing and giggling. Buttercup threw her pillow at her two sisters.

"Shut up! I need a shower." She stomped out of her room, angrily. Wheh she reached the bathroom she stop.

"It's pretty obvious he does."

Buttercup smiled. _Maybe it was him._

"Nope. Sorry Butters." Max apologized.

Buttercup gave him a small smile, "It's cool, dude. I'll see you later."

"Sure thing."

Buttercup walked away and sighed, clutching her box of chocolates to her chest. Eight people down. Though she was upset she hadn't found her secret admirer yet, Buttercup was glad it hadn't been any of them. She liked them as friends but anything more would be pretty weird. Now there were two people left. Butch and Mitch.

Buttercup felt herself tense up. While she was in deep thought, she ran into someone.

"Whoa. Someone needs to look where they are going."

Buttercup looked up, about to kill whoever had bumped into her. Her scowl faded when her emerald eyes met crimson red ones.

"Oh. Hey Brick." She greeted the red puff.

"Never seen you so deep in thought. What's that?" Brick nodded to Buttercup's box of chocolates.

"Nothing. Just a box of chocolates."

"From your secret admirer?" A small smile formed on Brick's lips.

Buttercup sighed, "Leader girl told you, didn't she? Your girlfriend talks too much."

Brick's smile grew, "And that's qhy I love her. If your looking for Butch, he's right around the corner. Said he had something to tell you and told me to tell you if I ever ran into you."

Buttercup's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah. I gotta go see Blossom. Catch you later." Brick left as he bid Buttercup goodbye.

Buttercup felt her heart race. She was nervous. She shook her head and took a deep breathe. It was just Butch.

She walked slowly and peeked pass the corner. There was Butch closing his locker. Buttercup smiled and preceded to walk up towards him before a small, brunette came up towards him. He smiled at her. Some conversation was exchanged. He reached into his locker and took out a small box and gave it to her. The girl took the box and opened it relieving a ring. She squealed and gave Butch a hug. He laughed and hugged her back. That was the last thing Buttercup saw before she took off.

It was a bright day. There was a soft breeze blowing. Buttercup sat on top of her school building, her knees to her chest as she buried her face into her arms.

She felt awful. She was really hoping it had been Butch. Now she knows thwre only possible person left was Mitch. She felt her stomach churn. She liked Mitcj. She really did. He wasn't ugly or anything either but he was her friend. He was a brother to her and thinking of him any other way felt wrong to her.

She wasn't going to confront him about it. Hell, what would she say? 'Sorry, Mitch but you're more like a brother to me and I don't feel that way about you but thanks for the chocolates!' That sounded awful. She could never do it. Her plan: To avoid everyone. Her sisters. Mitch. Even Butch. Mostly Butch.

"Hey flower."

Oh why did the world hate her so much? Why?

Buttercup mumbled a hey, not looking at her new company. She felt him take a seat next to her.

"You know skipping class isn't exactly a thing a hero is suppose to do."

"I'm not skipping class. I'm just taking a break."

"Uh huh."

The conversation slowly died and silence took over. After a while, Buttercup was the one who spoke up. She finally looked up, looking out into the distance rather than Butch.

"So you gave it her, didn't you?"

Butch looked over at her, "What?"

Buttercup didn't meet his eyes, "Your crush. You gave her the present."

Through her peripheral vision, Buttercup saw a smile form on Butch's face.

"Yeah, I did. You think she liked it?"

"Probably loved it. Exactly how much did you spend on that ring anyways?"

"Ring?"

"Yay. The ring you gave that brunette girl. I'm guessing she's your crush. You know, chocolate would have been a lot cheaper." Buttercup felt a bit hurt when she reminded herself of the advice she gave to Butch and how he didn't take it.

Butch laughed to Buttercup's surprise. She gave him a confused look, turning to him for the first time.

"What's so funny?"

"That you would think that I have money for a ring like that." Butch grinned. Buttercup was speechless.

"But I thought-"

"Annabelle gave me some money to get a ring that she saw at the mall once. She couldn't go back to the mall because she didn't have a car and she's super busy."

Buttercup's eyes widen, "She wasn't your crush?"

"Nope. I wouldn't ask for your advice and throw it away like that. I gave my crush a box of chocolates.

Buttercup's hand found her box, laid right to next to her on the side away from Butch.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It even had a flower taped to the box. A little, yellow buttercup."

Buttercup's heart raced. Her eyes went wide once again. When she finally found her voice, she spoke up.

"You?"

Butch smiled, "Me what?"

"You are my secreat admirer? I'm your crush?"

"Took you long enough to figure that out." Butch smirked.

Buttercup scoffed, "I'm not Sherlock."

Butch grinned. His hand found hers and held it tight.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes to what?"

"To you going out with me?"

Buttercup smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, looking out into the horizon. Butch smiled back, looking out with her as the breeze blew. Her hair and his both softly dancing in the wind together. They both knew that the question didn't need to to answered by words. Just looking watching the birds and the clouds in the sky was enough to say, yes. Enough to tell each other that they care. Enough to say, I love you.

* * *

**So review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
